creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Asphalt Slope Outer Corner
Basic Information Asphalt Slope Outer Corners are slanted pointed corner blocks with a rough texture. These blocks were implemented to Creativerse with the "Questing with QB" update R54 on May 1st 2018 and can be used for building purposes, mainly going together with Asphalt Slopes, and for decoration. Asphalt Slope Outer Corners were added to Creativerse together with Asphalt Slopes and Asphalt Slope Inner Corners, also Asphalt Stairs with their inner and outer corner blocks, Asphalt Columns and also Asphalt Slabs. The black Asphalt block was selected to be granted all these additional shapes by Creativerse players who voted on social media and the official Creativerse forums during the first BLOCK MADNESS "tournament": https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/1697168437885568533/ How to obtain These blocks cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. 2 Asphalt Slope Outer Corners block can be created in a Processor from one slanted block of Asphalt Slope. No crafting recipe is necessary for this. Simply carry blocks of Asphalt Slopes with you in your inventory and activate a Processor that has been placed into the world with right-click or "f" (as the default key) while pointing the cursor at the Processor. Then put the Asphalt Slope block/s into the Processor with right-click on their icon, or drag & drop the stack/s into the Processor slot with your left mouse button. However, to create slanted Asphalt Slopes at first, these have to be cut from cubic blocks of Asphalt in a Processor. Crafted Asphalt Slopes and Asphalt Slope Outer Corners can also be bought with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store) as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints. Simply obtaining already crafted blocks / objects will not unlock the crafting recipe of the cubic Asphalt that Asphalt Slopes are made of. Instead, obtaining blocks of Fossils and Globs of Goo will. How to use Asphalt Slope Outer Corners Asphalt Slope Outer Corners can be used for building and decoration purposes by placing them into the game world. You can fully rotate Asphalt Slope Outer Corners into all directions by pointing your cursor at them, then pressing and holding R (as the default key) and then moving the mouse while holding down the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated block or item, so that all blocks of the same stack in the chosen quickslot will then face the same direction when being placed. Asphalt Slope Outer Corners can be picked up without the need to equip any Power Cells. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Other than that, Asphalt Slope Outer Corners can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers or the like. How to craft cubic Asphalt blocks in order to process Asphalt Slopes Before crafting Asphalt, you'll need to unlock its crafting recipe at first by: * obtaining a Glob of Goo as a random loot or harvest from most surface Creatures, or crafted in the Crafting Menu from blocks of Mold (that can be mined on the Stalactite layer underground with at least a Stone Mining Cell equipped or better) * obtaining (a block of) Fossils, usually mined from the Fossil layer (accessible through shallow Caves) or from recesses close to rivers, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped. Occasionally blocks of Fossils can also be obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms either as a loot or pet-harvest. To craft 8 blocks of Asphalt, you'll need: * 2 pieces of Coal, extracted from Coal Nodes in Mountains or on the Fossil layer underground by using any kind of Extractor, or found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface, or obtained from Keepas of any kind * 1 (block of) Fossils mined from the Fossil layer or from recesses close to rivers, or obtained from Dustevils or Warmworms * 1 Glob of Goo crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or looted/harvested from many Creatures Category:Slopes Category:Corners Category:Processed Category:Roofs